The present invention relates to loudspeakers, and in particular to a loudspeaker system comprising a multi-driver array.
Audiophiles are constantly seeking improved speaker systems for theater (e.g., home theaters) and listening rooms that provide good audio performance. Prior art speaker systems have been limited by their dynamic frequency response and frequency selective dispersion.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved speaker system.
Briefly, according to the present invention, a speaker system comprises a housing that includes a front wall with a plurality of openings, and first and second exterior sidewalls. A plurality of vertically arranged speakers are each placed into an associated one of the plurality of openings and secured to the housing. A hemispherical concave interior wall is positioned in back of the plurality of speakers and within said first and second sidewalls to disperse and attenuate audio waves within the housing.
The housing may also include a tuned, dampening bisector that is mounted to the hemispherical concave interior wall positioned in back of said plurality of speakers and within the first and second sidewalls. The bisector is preferably located at the center of the hemispherical concave interior wall. A rear exterior wall defines a back of the speaker system and the front wall defines a front of the speaker system. The first and second interior sidewalls extend from front to back and preferably taper inward from back to front of the speaker system, wherein the first and second interior sidewalls each mate with the hemispherical concave interior wall.
The plurality of speakers preferably include mid-range drivers and tweeters. For example there may be two tweeters associated with every mid-range driver. In one embodiment there are for example twenty-one mid-range driver and forty-two tweeters, wherein two tweeter openings are adjacent to an associated one of the mid-range openings. The speakers are arranged electrically in a series/parallel configuration.
According to another aspect of the invention, several mid-range speakers/drivers are arranged in a series configuration to provide a mid-range sub-array. The number of mid-range drivers placed into each sub-array is selected such that the total Q factor for the sub-array is approximately one.
Advantageously, the present invention provides improved transient response, resonance reduction, lower distortion and an improved low frequency bandwidth. The internal structure of the housing reduces rear waves and resonance to near free air characteristics. In addition, the present invention includes a line source with a relatively narrow aperture that provides an increased percentage of direct versus reflected sound for improved listening pleasure in a larger listening area within a room. Furthermore, the speaker system of the present invention preferably does not crossover within the frequency range of about 60-6,000 Hz. This provides improved spatial cues to a listener. Historically, rooms shapes have presented great placement challenges for the listener. Notably, the speaker system of the present invention has frequency and dynamic linear dispersion that provides a robust system largely unaffected by room shapes, irregularities and anomalies.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.